Kimiko Miyamoto
Kimiko Miyamoto 'is a 22 year old woman who used to live on the streets but now serve under Yuka Aichi together with Yuma Tetsuko Appearance Kimiko has her hair as a small tail behind her head but leaves some to dangle down so it covers her left eye. She wears black armor with red straps and bandages going over it. The armor ends half way on her arms and from there's a gab where her skin is showing and then some bandages and lastly she has a pair of black gloves on. The armor also stops at half way down her tighs on one side, leaving the inner ones exposed; however, she wears a robe from there on and down which is half black and half blood red and though it goes over her right leg and ends once its half way down her calves. She also has long black and red leggings which have some armor on it. Though she isn't tall or muscular she uses her speed and the halberd to keep her distance from the target, the halberd is a simple spear but in the form of an upsidedown 'T' which can be used for both blocking incomming attack long before they will reach her, and keep enemies at distance. The tip of the spear is made from admantine so it's capable of penetrating most armors. Personality Kimiko is a very arrogant and selfish woman who likes to have control over whatever she can, whether it is a person, a location or an object; she wants everything under her control. She is also psychologically mad and is a sociopath so she often distance herself from other people with exception of Yuka Aichi and Yuma Tetsuko and those who is rich or she finds 'valuable'. Even though she often uses her appeal as a way to get around, even though she is a very private person who normally wouldn't do things such as that. She has a mad desire for any form of valuable, whether it be gold, influential people/things, relics or land. When i said she is psychological mad i was talking about how she enjoys watching blood spill as people dies; she almost always find it amusing to watch people suffer in physical pain in opposition with Yuma Tetsuko's hobby where he torments people mentally; though due to their same love of watching people suffer, Kimiko has gotten a small and secret crush on Yuma Tetsuko, which is the only reason she joined him to join Yuka Aichi as her servant. Though the key part to her psychological madness is that she likes tormenting herself physically, which often times leaves her with deep wounds, scars and burns from fire magic; the exact reason for this is unknown. However it is speculated that it has something to do with her hard past history. Even though she is capable of killing almost anyone she wants or feels like needs to die, she doesn't like getting her hands dirty, and she rarely does. Most of the time she will use her Human Subordination Magic inorder to get other people to fight for her. And as she loves watching people suffer and die; so she also very often sends people straight into sword or attack inorder watch as blood spills and the servant dies slowly in pain. Even Though she enjoys watching people suffer physically, she has a very short temper and is too excited to take them captive and torture them. She would rather just kill them there on the spot. And due to her mad desire for command she often releases an intense amount of Human Subordination Magic while walking through a town to instantly take over its citizen so that she can overthrow whatever form of leader is controlling that town and she can be crowned there. Though even she realize that she can't send all of her people to death; because if she did, she wouldn't have a people to rule over; so she tries calming her lust for blood inorder to stay as the ''Red Queen. Background When Kimiko was a child and about three years old she witnessed her parents die in a fire as the mansion burned down. At this time she had to live on the streets as a beggar and as a three year old; life on the streets are unforgiving and rough. When she got older to about the age of six-seven, she learned that begging wasn't the way to survive on the streets; she learned that inorder to survive she had to steal. In the beginning she was caught almost every time and scolded because of got punched because of it. This is what lead to her develop the sociopath traits where she would keep to her self and never speak to anyone in fear that they might recognize her when she tries to steal. At the age of 8 and a half she made a mistake of trying to steal from shop which was targetted by a bandit group already, and just as she was about to steal from it, the bandit group attacked, stealing the food, wrecking the shop down so she was trapped and killing the owner. When the trial came she was sentenced for year and a half in complete solitude. This is also what made her become psychologically unstable and mad, aswell as it only made her socipath traits grow in numbers. When she finaly got out of the jail she was ten years old and hadn't seen the sunlight for a year and half. Though that year and a half gave her time to think about the world and she realized that it wouldn't matter what she did, if she was begging, she wouldn't survive, if she was stealing, she would be caught and punished. Her only ways were to kill with her Palm Magic Lacrima that she had inside of her since birth and then steal, leaving no witness. This is what made her thirst for gold and other valuable items grow. And as she became addicted to killing people she developed a lust and joy for blood, which later led to her becomming addicted to watching people die and bleed, aswell as being in pain. from when she was about twelve to fifteen she decided to sneak into the public library on her spare time to learn about magic. She soon learned that the librarian was actully an infamous dark mage and decided that she wanted him as her teacher, and he gladly agreed. During the years of training Kimiko was put under allot of pain, stress and pychologically pain. Though in the big picture she didn't care, she had been through worse, and she enjoyed the physical pain, and the stress is what enabled her to think clearer and faster in the future. The only part she didn't enjoy was the pychologically pain. At the age of 15, the dark mage teacher said she was done with her training and the moment he said those words, Kimiko reacted instantly both by lust, greed and jealousy. Her lust for blood and watching her teacher die due to the years of pychologically pain he had put her through just got stronger and the greed for the money he carried drove her to do it aswell. but in the end, it was jealousy that made her do it because she was jealous about the reputation her teacher had built up and decided she needed a bit of a head start inorder to go into the dangerous life as a dark mage. When she was about sixteen years old she had learned the basic of her magics and decided that she wanted more of the gold and valuables than she could get from simple merchant killing, and decided to use Human Subordination Magic on a few bandits inorder to get them as servants for her group, and she quickly learned that she was a very big control-freak who wanted absolutely anything they could scavange, would it be animate or inanimate. The group was named "The Red Queen's Conglomerate" and quickly became infamous due to Kimiko killing her already infamous teacher before embarking on her journy through the lands. The Red Queen's Conglomerate very quickly became infamous for their rapid increase of conquering and power level. However The Red Queen's Conglomerate was disbanded when Kimiko was about 18 and half years old due to her lust for blood and death became too big so she managed to get the entire group killed for her own pleasure. After that incident with The Red Queen's Conglomerate Kimiko spent another two years in solitude which increased her lust for blood, her psychopathic and sociopathic mad mind even more. Though after thouse two years passed Kimiko was like a new mad version of herself, which can't be compared with how she was before. It was at this time that she met Yuma Tetsoku and slowly but surely fell in love with him and his personality. And as a year passed with Kimiko training together with Yuma Tetsoku, Kimiko's skills got unbelivably faster and stronger without any of the realizing it. Without even thinking she agreed to become Yuka Aichi's servant aslong as Yuma Tetsoku was the one who asked her to join Yuka, so after spending a year together with Yuma, she went back to where the Tetsoku mansion is and has ever since been with Yuma Tetsoku and Yuka Aichi as her servant, even though she somewhat hates Yuka; Kimiko will still follow her orders to some extent aslong as they go along to what she would do herself if she was the leader. Weapon(s)/Equipment '''An Army is under control of Kimiko due to her constant use of Human Subordinate Magic whenever she is in a town. Though it's a small army and mostly consist of civilian it comes in handy when she needs to learn something about something or just let herself be amused as she commands two people to fight to the death. Flame Piercer is a special handcrafted halberd spear which has it's tip made out of adamantine and it can instantly heat up to about 1000 celsius without the spear melting, allowing even more piercing effect to take place. The spear handle is said to be made from iron though it has a wooden covering around itself, however the wood seems to be un-burnable. Magic & Abilities Magic Fire Magic *'Flame Curse '''gives Kimiko ability to make any of her subordinates a flame bomb which can either be detonated by time or by choice, depending on what Kimiko chooses. *'Flaming Pheonix is a spell which makes Kimiko's halberd spear covered in fire and gain wings, at this point Kimiko can throw the halberd spear into the air and it would fly around and and impale anything Kimiko tells it to. When the halberd spear impales someones or something it unleashes all of the fire used to make the flaming pheonix image to burn the impaled target from the inside and out. *'Blazing Fury Armor '''is an armor spell which covers Kimiko in intense flame which will damage anything that touches her. *'Blazing Flare Head makes the head of the halberd spear get covered in intense flames which can reach up to 1500 oC and when it impales someone/something, it will burn the target from inside and out like the Flaming Pheonix did. *'Black Sun '''is a spell which draws power from the sun, so the spell requires it to be day inorder to be casted. The warmer the temperature is, the bigger the sphere of black flames forms in the hand of the caster. And when thrown at something it will not stop burning until the sun is outside of it's horizontal reach where as it will eventually die out. The Amaterasu flame will burn absolutely anything, iron, flesh, rock, even ash itself and if theres nothing left to burn, it will just stay there until it's not capable of drawing out any heat from the sun. Human Subordination Magic *'Servant is the most basic spell the Human Subordination Magic's arsenal, it's a very simple spell which let's the caster take command over a person. *'Take-Over '''let's the caster go into an person who is already under the servant spell and control him/her from first person which extreme precision. *'Report 'is a spell which all of the servants is capable of casting aswell as the caster him/herself. It's a simple telepathy which makes the servants report back to the caster about all sorts of events that has happend, regardless if they are under an illusion or whatnot. *'Union is a spell which allows the caster to split their soul apart and let it go into all surrounding Servants, though each shard of the soul has an equal percentage of magic, strength, memory etc inside it which will merge together with the Servant it enters. When the spell is released, the soul shards rip themselves apart from the Servant's own magica, memory and health and then returns. However, should one of the servants be damaged while having the soul shard inside of them, then the damage will carry over to the caster when the spell wears off. And should a servant die while they have the soul shard inside of them, then the magica, health and memory of that shard will be lost forever. Physical Abilities Kimiko's combat skills with weapons has no match, it can play both defensive and offensive while keeping Kimiko at a safe distance from most weapon attacks due to the length of the halberd spear. The upsidedown 'T' shape as the tip of the halberd spear allows Kimiko to bounce off attacks before they reach her and then impale them as they are still leaning forward from the attack. This technique is what has kept Kimiko absolutely unharmed from any attacks since she began training. However, even with such combat prowess Kimiko still doesn't like to get her hands dirty so she usualy uses a few of her Servants to fight for her, either for amusement or just sheer boredom; and it never fails to amuse her. Combat Skills In pure combat, no one can beat Kimiko due to her history, abilities, knowledge and body build. Her thin and medium sized body gives her the quick movement but yet damage resistant she needs to fight. Her background has thought her many ways of dealing with all sorts of situations and her knowledge knows where to strike first to get the most out of it. Hand Combat *'Hand Combat' is a part of Kimiko aswell. It's not widely known; though Kimiko actully has a Palm Magic Lacrima inside of her, the nature of the lacrima changed as she began using the halberd spear and since then has just adapted to her fighting style together with her natural ability and Sword Magic, giving a rapidly increasing skill to show off. Though if she would ever need fight with her hands, she has studied antonomy as a hobby for the past 5 years inorder to figure out all pressure points and what gives off the most pain and is most effective. What she makes up in size is speed; Kimiko is light on her feet and has lightning speed reflexes. It's even said that she can predict how a person is going to attack even before theyselves realize it because she is listening and watching to how the body moves, which works perfectly well with her antonomy studies aswell. Weapon Combat *'Weapon Combat' is what's Kimiko's biggest ace. While she is using her halberd spear, she is unstoppable. It can play both defensive and offensive while keeping Kimiko at a safe distance from most weapon attacks due to the length of the halberd spear. The upsidedown 'T' shape as the tip of the halberd spear allows Kimiko to bounce off attacks before they reach her and then impale them as they are still leaning forward from the attack. This technique is what has kept Kimiko absolutely unharmed from any attacks since she began training. However, even with such combat prowess Kimiko still doesn't like to get her hands dirty so she usualy uses a few of her Servants to fight for her, either for amusement or just sheer boredom; and it never fails to amuse her. Body Traits *'Incredible speed '''is just one of the body traits that Kimiko has. Due to her body and knowledge of the body, she is capable of utilizing her body in the fastest way possible without any form of magic, giving her the maximum advantage over her opponment. *'Quick Reflexes is something Kimiko has achived partially due to her knowledge of the body so that she can "listen and see" what the body is gonna do before the enemy actully performs the move. And also partially due to her past life as a beggar where she often had to make quick decisions and choices inorder to get away from people who might get her. *'Pickpocketing '''is also something she is capable of doing. Due to her life as a beggar, when times got rough she often had to result to stealing or pickpocketing where as she would use her quick reflexes to know when the target wasn't paying attention and use her incredible speed to snatch whatever she was trying to get. *'Though Body is something Kimiko has achived after years of tormenting herself with cutting and burning and so on. Each time she got a new wound or burn her body learned how to resist and fix it at the fastest rate possible and how to let as little blood out as possible. *'''Parkour '''is yet another ability that Kimiko gained during her life as a theif, where as she would need it inorder to get into hiding after getting caught. Even though this skill didn't get as refined as the other body traits, it's still useable due to her size and her reflexes. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage